english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (2012)
The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange is an American television series that aired between May 28, 2012 and March 17, 2014, consisting of 60 episodes. As the Fruit Gang: *Dane Boedigheimer - Marshmallow, Midget Apple, Orange, Pear *Kevin Brueck - Grandpa Lemon *Justine Ezarik - Passion Fruit *Bob Jennings - Grapefruit *Harland Williams - Apple 'Featuring:' *Jim Cummings *Felicia Day *Greg Ellis *Justine Ezarik *Ben Giroux *Peter Greathouse *Bob Jennings *Tom Kenny *Mercy Malick *Malcolm McDowell *Oliver Muirhead *Rob Paulsen *Karl Ramsey *Alan Shearman *Tom Sheppard *Dina Sherman *Sherry Weston *Harland Williams 'Special Guests:' *Dane Boedigheimer as Campfire Dude (ep1), Fruit (ep14), Mrs. Orange (ep28), Neighborhood Watch Poses (ep10), Pea (ep26), Peach Fuzz (ep29), Security Officers (ep9), Tennis Ball (ep14), The Kingpins (ep8) *Kevin Brueck as Baby Cumquat (ep9), Neighborhood Watch Poses (ep10), The Kingpins (ep8), The Milk Bottles (ep8) *Blake Clark as Sheriff Cantaloupe (ep15) *Jim Cummings as Organic Kiwi (ep17), Pineapple, Tennis Ball (ep14), Tomato *Tim Curry as Arugula (ep2), Endive (ep2), Professor Plum (ep7) *Shane Dawson as Bacon (ep29), Popcorn (ep24) *Felicia Day as Daneboe's Customer (ep20), Organic Ginger, Peach, Starrie (ep18) *John DiMaggio as Big Rock Candy Monster (ep1), Organic Mango (ep17), Squasher (ep10), Sweet Cookie (ep10) *Michael Clarke Duncan as Chunkee Cheeses (ep10), Marshmallow King (ep1) *Justine Ezarik as Carrot (ep24), Fruit (ep14), Grape Bunches (ep13), Grapes (ep16), Milk Carton (ep26), Neighborhood Watch Poses (ep10), Onion (ep11), Tennis Ball (ep14) *Tony Hawk as Ripe Rind (ep25) *Bob Jennings as Announcer (ep16), Grape Bunches (ep13), Kiwi (ep24), Neighborhood Watch Poses (ep10), Peach Fuzz (ep29), Pear's Mother (ep22), The Kingpins (ep8), The Milk Bottles (ep8), Tumbleweed (ep14) *Tom Kenny as Announcer (ep23), Announcer (ep24), Bok Choy (ep22), Coconut, Cutesie (ep17), Grape Bunches (ep13), Guava (ep16), Head Scared Grape (ep13), Herb (ep25), Kiwi Flight Attendant (ep9), Malacorn (ep2), Mega Suck (ep26), Onions (ep24), Teddy Juicer (ep16), The Announcer (ep8) *Phil LaMarr as Auto Pilot (ep9), Brianca (ep27), Corny (ep2), Cupcake (ep27), Fusilli Kid (ep15), Jasper Jackfruit (ep9) *Jane Lynch as Cob (ep24) *Rob Paulsen as Apricot (ep24), Broccoli Alien Overlord, Dr. Fruitenstein (ep12), Dr. Sigmund Fruit (ep4), Egghead (ep26), Head Sour Grape (ep13), Junior (ep27), President Dane (ep27), Rock (ep24), Thomas Jefferson (ep15) *Leah Remini as Polly Prune (ep29) *Alan Shearman as Blue (ep25), Heirloom Tomato (ep2) *Tom Sheppard as Banana, Bananadon (ep23), Campfire Dude (ep1), Elderly Banana (ep9), Grizzled Old Banana (ep14), Li'l Squishy, Neighborhood Watch Poses (ep10), Unicorn DJ Princess Buttercup *Cree Summer as Mr. Cash and Smash Singer (ep27), Pomegranate (ep29), The Pom Pom Girls (ep29) *Nick Swardson as Jason, Jr. (ep18), Zerzam (ep18) *Jeffrey Tambor as Blueberry (ep18), Mr. Orange (ep28) *Jim Tasker as FNN Announcer (ep4), Fruit Fruitale (ep8) *Danny Trejo as Cupcake Leader (ep10), El Dente (ep15) *Toby Turner as Mega Suck (ep26) *Billy Dee Williams as Cucumber Referee (ep22), Sensei Carrot (ep22) *Harland Williams as Banana, Corn (ep12), Grape Bunches (ep13), Lime, Neighborhood Watch Poses (ep10), Ninja Tomato Leader (ep14), The Milk Bottles (ep8) Category:TV Series Category:2012 TV Series